Season 8: Part 5/Transcript
Part 5 (Dr. Grey is running a diagnostic on Mich's DNI back at base.) Orion: How is he, Doctor? Dr. Grey: Hmmm. Besides the increased heart rate, he and his DNI seem to be nominal. Cal: So it isn't his DNI. I wonder what else it would be. ???: OW! Stop playing with my hair like that, Sonata! (Aria and Sonata arrive.) Freeze: Aria and Sonata. You didn't tell us you were coming here from Paleto. Sonata: We just wanted to surprise you! Aria: And to be honest, it WAS my idea. Freeze: Just in time, too. Listen, a former Freelancer fused three of your pendants. She's... Aria: THAT is what we saw on the news? Cal: 'Fraid so. You met the Megaforce Rangers, right. Aria: We did. (Looks at Orion) But not him. Freeze: Oh! Right! Aria, Sonata, this is Orion. He's an extra terrestrial from Andresia. Orion, this is Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. They're... former Sirens. Orion: Former? Aria: Our pendants were destroyed by the Rainbooms. We'll explain later. Orion: (frustrated) Alright. (To Freeze) Look, I need to be somewhere. Freeze: Everything okay, Orion? (Orion leaves) Sonata: He doesn't seem to like us. Aria: Probably after he heard the term "Siren". Freeze: Listen. Orion's homeworld, Andresia, was decimated by Emperor Mavro and his Armada. He knows about your pendants, so give him time to warm up to you. Aria: I guess. (Aria and Sonata leave to get settled in. Mich gets up.) Mich: I'll be with you guys in a bit. Freeze: We'll be at Burger Town. (Mich meets Freeze and Cal at Burger Town. He sits at their booth.) Cal: Mmm. This IS a tasty burger. Mich: Y'know, this really makes you wish they had this on board the Mother of Invention. Cal: Yeah. It does. Freeze: You sure you don't have that mod that makes everything taste good? Cal: (Stern) I DON'T. Mich: He even told me this. Freeze: Hey, where's Orion? Mich: He's on his way here. (Orion and Hendricks enters) Orion: Hey. Freeze: How's it going, Orion? (Hands Orion a water.) Orion: Still not used to those Sirens having to work with us. Hendricks: Neither am I. I've seen crazy shit in my career. But working with them is gonna be a bit tough. Freeze: It'll be fine. I mean, well handled having to work alongside Locus once. Orion: Well, how did you get those... former... Sirens to team up with you? Freeze: You can thank Trevor Philips. Hendricks: What?! Trevor Philips was a cannibalistic maniac who thought he could get away with raping and eating people! (Complete silence.) Mich: (sigh) Trevor forced the Dazzlings to team up with us because of their actions at the Battle of the Bands. Adagio didn't stay in check for long, but once she ran off, her fellow Dazzlings decided it was better to stay with us. Hendricks: That may've been the case, but I wouldn't thank Trevor! He was a prick who got what he deserved! (Mich's OPSAT goes off.) Mich: Yeah, go ahead, Kane. Kane: (Comms) We've got a huge problem at the town square. Zurgane and his Kelzaks are attacking Main Street. They're too close to the base! Mich: Shit! Wait there, Kane. I'm gonna go lock it down! Kane: Negative, Mich! (Mich switches off and heads for the base.) Orion: Why's he going back to base? Kane isn't there. Hendricks: No idea! I don't like the sound of this. Cal and I will handle him. You and Freeze go deal with Zurgane. Orion: Got it! (Gets out his morpher) SUPER MEGA MODE!! (Morphs) SUPER MEGAFORCE SILVER!! (On his way to base, Mich starts hearing Nevada again...) Nevada: (Voice) I thought you were gonna go help your friends. Mich: I'm gonna keep you from getting into our base! Nevada: You seem to be under a lot of stress. Imagine the Siren's Song. It'll make you more calm. (chuckles) (Meanwhile, Orion arrives at the square and meets up with his fellow rangers. Freeze follows.) Troy: Glad you could make it! Orion: Thanks! Freeze: You're going down, Zurgane!! Zurgane: Not exactly! KELZAKS! (The Kelzaks rush to attack the heroes. The heroes then combat them. More of them arrive.) Freeze: What the hell? There's more of them! Lothor: (Watching the fight from his ship) Yes, there's more of them! Soon, they'll have no choice but to give up! (The heroes are overwhelmed. All of a sudden, an incoming Pelican takes out half of the Kelzaks. The Pelican crashes. The heroes rush over to it. The hatch opens and out steps Aria and Sonata, uninjured.) Aria: Really, Sonata?! You can't even land a ship?! Sonata: For realzies?! I've been practicing since Hargrove attacked Liberty City! Aria: You're the... (Looks at Orion) Here... (tosses Orion his belt) (Orion put on his megaforce belt.) Orion: I don't get it. You're Sirens. Aria: Well, we were dragged into this, but we're doing good. We'll do what we can to help. (Orion smiles. The heroes begin their counter charge against Lothor's forces.) Lothor: What?! THOSE SIRENS ARE STILL ALIVE?!! Shadowfright: Only two of them. Lothor: I'm aware that one of them is dead! (Mich arrives at base. He starts a sweep.) Mich: Kane! Kane?! Kane, where the hell are you?! Rachel?! ???: I'm afraid Kane isn't here, Michy. (Mich sees Nevada.) Mich: What did you do to Kane?! Nevada: She went out a while ago, sweetie. (To Trixie) Lock the front door. Trixie: With pleasure. Mich: You won't break me. Nevada: Oh really? (evil laughter) You're underestimating me! I've learned some new stuff since we met last. This new one, I think you're really gonna love. (Nevada blows a kiss at Mich, instantly knocking him out. Back at the main square....) Zurgane: We're done here. We got what we came for. (Zurgane and the Kelzaks teleport out.) Noah: What does he mean? Freeze: ..... I got a bad feeling!! (Cal and Hendricks break into the base. They rush in and see that Nevada has Mich in her captivity.) Nevada: Oh hey, Cal. And hello, Jacob. Hendricks: What the hell did you do to him?! Nevada: Oh Michy here? He apparently gets very love-struck easily. Cal: Please, Nevada! You gotta snap outta it! Nevada: Snap outta what? Silly Cal. You seriously think I would give up this much power? Hendricks: I don't think trying to convince her like you did with Wheeler and Rarity is gonna work on her. The force grasping her is too strong. Nevada: Looks like I'm gonna have a third boy in my heard. See ya boys. Cal: (Sobbing) NO!!!! (Nevada and Trixie teleport out) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline